New dreams
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Un fic con OCs y nuevos lugares  los mismos pokémons . ¡Capitulo 6! Darkan
1. La historia comienza

**Capítulo 1.**

Una mañana hermosa en una nueva región: Crysnis, donde se dice que tanto hielo como lava pueden convivir tranquilamente. Una región como todas las demás, donde habitan cientos de pokémons junto a las personas; donde el mal acecha a la gente, mientras que existe un pequeño grupo que busca defenderla.

Y es aquí donde una pequeña jovencita, en un pueblo muy pequeño de esta región, comienza un día que ha esperado con ansias. Una castaña bastante tímida y amable bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para ir a la puerta.

-Yuka, supuse que te despertarías temprano.- Le dijo una mujer a la niña.

La chica sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada. Su mejor amigo, Ran, había salido ayer a su búsqueda, debía darse prisa. Seguro ya había llegado a Ciudad Brillante, para poder correr al primer gimnasio. Si bien le emocionaba ir con su tía, que (para su suerte) era la Profesora de aquella región donde vivía, la ponía de nervios ir sola. Vio a su madre, que le daba una pequeña mochila y le decía unas últimas palabras… por fin iba a ser entrenadora.

Mientras, en el laboratorio, un chico de pelo azul terminaba de colocar sus cosas en una mochila, vio de nuevo su pokébola, sus ojos cafés brillaban, mientras colocaba cada cosa. – _Charmander, hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos_. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sonreía.

Se dio vuelta, y acomodó unas cosas. Había un Smoochum que perseguía a un Mudkip por todo el laboratorio, que estaba muy bien arreglado. Un par de sujetos hacían unas pruebas en una computadora, mientras que una mujer de cabello verde, amarrado, le sonreía al peliazul

- Seiichi, deberías apurarte, recuerda que todavía me falta un pokémon por entregar. Esta sobrina mía, ¿a qué hora piensa llegar? - Dijo mientras veía al pequeño Mudkip que estaba caminando bajo la mesa. – Hey, tú, no te metas ahí. – La profesora, a diferencia de todos los demás, se veía bastante joven. Seiichi había comenzado a trabajar con el hace a penas unos años. Había perdido a su familia y por azares del destino llegó a su puerta.

- ¿Yuka va a venir? – Murmuró mientras veía por la ventana. La profesora Yuriko los había presentado poco después de que Seiichi comenzara a trabajar con ella. Desde entonces, había comenzado a nacer algo en el corazón del peliazul por la castaña, pero jamás había podido decirlo.

- Sí, por supuesto. Si se hubiera apurado, habría tenido más variedad de pokémons para escoger. – Dijo la doctora mientras tomaba a Mudkip. – Tu seguro te llevarás bien con ella, Mudkip. – La mujer levantó la vista. – A veces me recuerda a un chico del que me habló el profesor Oak, ¿te he contado de él?

- No. – Seiichi corrió a la puerta sin prestar mucha atención. – Yuka, buenos días. – Dijo mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Yuka se encogió de hombros mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mochila. Respondió con un simple gemido y vio a su tía. – Tarde, muy tarde. Mira, ¿a que son el uno para el otro? – Sonrió mientras le mostraba al pequeño Mudkip.

Yuka no dijo nada y tomó al pokémon, que sólo hacia unos ruidos. – Tía, yo…

- Lo siento en verdad, pero entre tu, Ran y Seiichi estaba la repartición. Ran vino ayer por su Turtwig, Seiichi escogió a Charmander… queda Mudkip. – La profesora se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor. Tu Mudkip es bastante poderoso, es tipo agua. Era mi segunda opción. – Seiichi dijo mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos. Yuka veía fijamente al pokémon que tenía en manos, sin decir nada. – O… ¿quieres cambiar tu Mudkip por mi Charmander?

- Mejor aún, Yuka, confía en tu Mudkip y pelea con el pequeño Seiichi. Si pierdes, te daré a Smoochum, - dijo la mujer mientras señalaba al pequeño pokémon que colgaba de su bata. – si ganas, te irás con Mudkip… y con Seiichi, para disculparte por comportarte así.

- En realidad no ha dicho nada, Yuriko. - Dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Está bien… - Yuka vio a Mudkip. – Veremos si en verdad eres bueno, pequeño.

Seiichi se sonrojó y sacó su pokébola. – Vamos, Charmander. – Dijo mientras liberaba al pokémon fuego.

- _Yuka y Seiichi peleando, siempre supuse que esto pasaría, pero no tan pronto_. – La doctora sonrió y vio a los dos jóvenes.

- Yuka, comienza, por favor. – Dijo Seiichi mientras levantaba la mano.

- Está bien ¡Mudkip, ataque burbuja! – La chica estiró la mano mientras Mudkip lanzaba su ataque.

- ¡Esquívalo! – Charmander saltó, pero las burbujas lograron alcanzarlo. Mudkip corrió hacia el.

Yuka sonrió mientras veía a Mudkip. - ¡Ataque sorpresa!

- Esquiva y luego ascuas. – Mudkip logró golpear, pero al mismo tiempo resultó herido por las llamas del Charmander.

- ¡Tu Charmander es genial! – Yuka sonrió mientras veía Mudkip. – Y qué decir de ti. Vamos, Mudkip, te curaremos y nos iremos a ciudad Clamor.

Seiichi miró a la chica. - ¿Q-Qué significa? ¿Te quedarás con Mudkip?

La castaña asintió mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Sí… creo que Yuriko tiene razón.

Yuriko sonrió mientras tomaba las pokéballs. - ¡Pero claro que la tengo! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¡Oye, Lily! Cura a estos dos. – Dijo mientras le lanzaba las pokéballs a una de sus ayudantes. – Esperen un momento, después podrán comenzar su viaje.

Los chicos esperaron a que la profesora curara al pequeño Mudkip y de paso a Charmander. –Yuka… ¿por qué me dejaste ganar, así de fácil? – Seiichi veía al suelo, esperando respuesta de la chica.

- Era una batalla desigual… ¿te molesta en algo que no haya permitido que terminara la batalla? – Seiichi negó con la cabeza, mientras la chica sonreía. - ¡Te prometo que antes de que llegue al Monte Golwin te daré una paliza!

Seiichi se sonrojó. - ¡Yuka!

- ¡Aquí están sus pokémons! – Yuriko sonrió mientras les daba sus objetos. – Ah, y también les daré estas Pokédex, les servirá de mucho en su viaje. – Los chicos tomaron las pokédex y las guardaron. – Y no olviden, ¡más pokéballs! Así podrán comenzar su viaje.

- ¡Gracias! – Los dos chicos vieron a la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Hoy comienza un viaje importante para ustedes. Yuka, tu hermano lo hizo hace años, y sé que le ha ido muy bien, aunque casi no hable con nosotros. – Yuka asintió. - Y tú, Seiichi, sé que tu sueño siempre ha sido ser un coordinador pokémon, igual que tus padres. – Seiichi sonrió. - Hoy comienza ese sueño de ambos, y sé que juntos podrán lograr cumplirlos. Anda, vayan y llámenme al llegar allá.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del laboratorio, esperando que el día que comenzaba, terminara igual de bien.


	2. Trabajo en equipo

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 2**

-Wooh, un Buizel salvaje. – Dijo el peliazul mientras corría a la orilla del agua, viendo al pokémon de lejos. Sacó su pokédex y confirmó lo que había dicho. – Vamos, Charmander. – El Charmander negó con la cabeza y se colocó tras él.

- Charmander resultaría muy herido. Buizel es un pokémon de agua. – La castaña sonrió. - ¿Acaso Charmander no te cae bien? – Yuka siguió caminando.

- Oh, ¡espera, Yuka-chan! – El joven corrió tras ella. – Al parecer, falta poco para ciudad Brillante. Llegaremos antes del anochecer.

- Seguro lo haremos. – La chica siguió caminando sin decir una palabra.

- Escuche… que la antigua campeona de aquí fue derrotada. Al parecer fue tal su pena, que decidió renunciar a la Liga ¡Iba a ser un alto mando! – El chico sonrió y levantó la cabeza. – Ahora es parte de una caravana, ¿sabes? Ayuda a todo forastero que encuentra. Todo aquel que necesita ayuda… ¡y no está sola! La mayoría del alto mando que estaba cuando ella era campeona y algunos lideres de gimnasio la siguieron.

- Vaya… mi hermano dijo que era una gran entrenadora. – Yuka lo miró de reojo.

- ¡Y lo era! O al parecer lo sigue siendo… ¿has escuchado hablar de los pokémons elementales y los pokémons espirituales? – Yuka negó con la cabeza. – Se dice que ella tuvo contacto con un pokémon espiritual. Es imposible siquiera poder verlos. Viven en las islas volcánicas de Crysnis. – Seiichi sonrió

La castaña lo vio. – Sí, lo se ¿En verdad es tan difícil?

Seiichi miró sus manos. – Radonte, Crudal, Hydrita, Brasa, Quión y Catela; seis islas. – Dijo mientras le mostraba los seis dedos a Yuka. – Se dice que los pokémons que ahí habitan, elegirán a una persona para que los ayude en tiempos de crisis. Sería maravilloso poder ayudarlos. – Los ojos cafés de Seiichi retomaron el brillo que tenían en el laboratorio.

- Mi hermano lo quería. – Yuka sonrió. – Desde que éramos pequeño lo decía, mientras señalaba Monte Golwin. "Lo encontraré y lo haré mi compañero". Es muy soñador. Quiero ser la mejor y verlo cuando logre contactar a su pokémon legendario. – La chica cruzó los brazos.

Seiichi sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de la castaña. – Hay tantos entrenadores, y esa campeona debió ser muy buena. Dicen que tenía un gran corazón.

Yuka guardó silencio y señaló al frente. – Un centro pokémon, vayamos a descansar un rato.

Los chicos entraron a descansar un rato. El centro estaba lleno de personas, de todas las edades. Había enfermeras atendiendo sonrientemente a cada uno de los entrenadores que se ponían frente a ellas.

Seiichi acarició la cabeza de Charmander mientras suspiraba. – Qué decepción, no he podido atrapar otro pokémon y estamos por llegar a la primera ciudad. Tal vez tenga que hacer mi primera presentación en concurso con Charmander, solamente. – Yuka lo vio fijamente.

Yuka levantó la mirada.- Es verdad, serás coordinador. No lo hubiese imaginado. – Seiichi se sonrojó mientras veía a la chica.

- Siempre me llamó la atención ser coordinador. Sería genial poder ser el mejor coordinador de la región. – Seiichi bajó la mirada.

- Deberías irte, si vas a ser coordinador, podría ser un poco estorboso ir conmigo. – Yuka sonrió, mientras el chico se quedaba inmóvil acariciando a Charmander.

El chico negó con la cabeza. - Será mejor ir juntos, podría aprender mejores cosas. – Sonrió.

Yuka levantó a Mudkip. – Si no consigues obtener un pokémon más cuando lleguemos a Brillante, te prestaré a Mudkip.

- Tengo tiempo, de aquí hasta que vayamos a Clamor. Pero lo agradezco, Yuka-san. – Seiichi se rascó la nuca.

Los chicos pasaron la noche ahí. Yuka llamó a su madre, mientras Seiichi dormía. – Sí, madre estamos bien. Seiichi ha sido muy amable al acompañarme. – La chica miró de reojo a una de las habitaciones que habían.

- Me alegra mucho, Yuka. El siempre ha visto por ti desde que te conoció. Pero, dime, ¿ya has visto a Ran? – La madre la vio fijamente.

- No, pero seguro lo encontraré. Es cuestión de tiempo. Mañana llegaremos a Ciudad Brillante. – Yuka sonrió.

La madre suspiró. – Me parece maravilloso. ¿Y como vas con los pokémons? ¿Has atrapado a alguno más, aparte de Mudkip?

- No… pero pierde cuidado, atraparé uno antes de llegar a Brillante. – Yuka sonrió. Seiichi la veía fijamente desde su cuarto. Charmander le sonrió.

- ¿Charmander? – El pequeño pokémon se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba a Yuka. – Si, su rival es un entrenador de tipo hierba, según sé. El líder de ciudad Brillante. – Charmander brincó y se señaló mientras lo veía. - ¿Ayudarla? No sería… mala idea. Le diremos mañana, a ver qué piensa, ¿te parece? – El pokémon asintió con la cabeza.

Ya entrada la mañana del día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron. Era momento de acercarse a ciudad Brillante. - ¡Yuka! – Seiichi corrió hacia ella con Charmander tras él.

La chica sonrió mientras levantaba a Mudkip. – Vamos, tengo que atrapar un pokémon. – La chica sonrió mientras veía a un chico sentado. – Ese chico prometió intercambiarme a un pokémon de tipo agua por uno de fuego.

Seiichi se quedó helado. - ¿Estas segura, Yuka? – El chico vio al joven que sonreía viéndolos.

Yuka asintió. - Por supuesto, vamos.

Los dos corrieron a donde habían visto al Buizel. Esta vez, había una manada enorme. Yuka señaló a uno. – ¡Vamos, Mudkip!

- Yuka tendrá problemas con Mudkip. – El chico vio hacia un arbusto que había cerca. Un pokémon lo vio asustado. – ¡Un Oddish! ¡Charmander! – Los dos corrieron tras el Oddish. - ¡Usa ascuas! – El chico sacaba una pokéball. Oddish dio la vuelta y atacó a Charmander, Oddish jadeaba, mientras el pokémon de fuego veía a su entrenador. - ¡Ataque rápido! – Charmander corrió a atacar al pequeño pokémon. - ¡Bien! Ahora… veamos si funciona. – Seiichi lanzó su pokéball.

Mientras, Yuka veía a su Mudkip, esforzándose por noquear a Buizel. – ¡Vamos, Mudkip! – La chica mandó a su pokémon de nuevo contra el Buizel.

Seiichi veía de reojo a su amiga, mientras sacaba a Oddish de su pokéball, mal herido. Tomó una poción - Tranquilo, pequeño. – Dijo Seiichi mientras lo curaba rápidamente. – Ayudemos a mi amiga, ¿te parece? – El Oddish asintió, los tres corrieron hasta donde estaba Yuka. – ¡Usa paralizador, Oddish!

- ¿Cómo…? – Yuka vio al Oddish a sus pies.

Seiichi sonrió. - Vamos, Yuka, atrápalo.

- Sí… - La joven lanzó la pokébola rápidamente.

Habían atrapado a sus primeros pokémons, Yuka sonrió mientras veía su pokéball, y Seiichi la miraba de reojo. – Gracias, Seiichi. Me has dado una muy buena ayuda, hoy.

Seiichi se encogió de hombros. – Tú… hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí. ¡Vamos! El chico ese debe estar esperándote para hacer el intercambio.

Los dos regresaron al centro pokémon, con aquel chico, que jugaba con un Vulpix mientras un Sableye se colgaba de su hombro.

- Aquí está. – Yuka le dio una pokébola al peliazul. Este sonrió.

- Vaya, Vulpix seguro será muy feliz contigo. – El chico le dio la pokébola mientras veía al Vulpix. – Es un poco tímido, pero, creo que serías la adecuada para criarlo. – El chico sonrió mientras veía a Sableye. – Sobre todo si tú primera batalla es Mori. Es un hueso duro de roer.

Los dos chicos vieron al joven. - ¿Conoces al líder de gimnasio? – Yuka sonrió con la pokébola entre las manos.

- Bueno, bueno, algo así… al viajar tanto, uno conoce a diferentes personas en la región. – El chico de pelo azul se acomodó su bufanda amarilla, sus ojos amarillos se fijaron en la niña. – Debes cuidarte, y no te fíes… por mucho que sea el primero, no será fácil ganar. – El chico sonrió mientras metió a Sableye en su pokébola. – Nos veremos luego, tengo que irme.

El chico se fue, mientras los dos se volteaban a ver. – Tienes un Vulpix, Yuka. – Seiichi sonrió mientras veía al pequeño, que sonreía.

- Bueno, ahora sí. – Yuka metió a Vulpix en su pokébola. – Estamos listos para ciudad Brillante.

Seiichi asintió, y ambos salieron del centro pokémon.


	3. Ciudad Brillante

**Capitulo 3.**

Y así, los dos amigos llegaron a Ciudad Brillante, los dos se perdieron ante la enorme ciudad. En esta ciudad, casi todo es ecológico, ya que lo que opina el líder de gimnasio influye mucho en el pensar de los ciudadanos.

- Wooooh. – Seiichi sonrió mientras veía a su alrededor. Charmander sonreía con él

- Bueno, ¿dónde estará el gimnasio? – Yuka vio a su alrededor. Una Croagunk la veía desde lejos.

Charmander sonrió mientras veía la ciudad, Mudkip gruñó mientras levantaba la mirada. La Croagunk saltó hacia los dos pokémons. - ¿Una Croagunk? – Seiichi sonrió mientras sacaba su pokédex, la chica vio al pokémon que sonreía mientras veía a Charmander.

- Esta Croagunk… sinceramente, no me agradan mucho los Croagunks. – Seiichi miró de reojo a Yuka. - ¿Por qué… no la atrapas?

La Croagunk se acercó a Charmander, este miró a Seiichi de reojo. – Pareciera que está más cómoda con Charmander, ¿por qué no la atrapas tú? – Yuka sacó a Vulpix.

El Vulpix sonrió mientras miraba a Croagunk - ¡Bueno, parece que se podrá llevar mejor con tu Vulpix!

- ¡Basta! – Se escuchó el grito de una niña. – ¡Devuélvanlo!

Un Cherubi chillaba mientras un par de jóvenes vestidos de blanco sonrieron mientras lo alejaban de la niña. – Oh, en verdad lo quieres. Socio, vamos, tenemos que irnos. Con este Cherubi tenemos suficiente por ahora.

Un Flygon y un Aggron vieron a la chica que se acercaba a ambos sujetos. – Por favor, suelten a Cherubi.

Uno de los jóvenes vio a la niña mientras gritaba molesto. - ¡Basta ya, deja de llorar, mocosa! ¡Flygon! ¡Garra dragón!

El pokémon se lanzó contra la joven. Esta retrocedió un poco mientras se cubría. - ¡Oigan! – Yuka corrió mientras Vulpix iba tras ella.

- ¡Yuka! ¿Qué haces? – Seiichi corrió tras la chica.

- ¡Altaria! Usa canto. – Una voz gritó detrás de la chica.

- ¿Qué? – El joven de blanco gritó mientras veía como Flygon caía al suelo, completamente dormido.

El otro joven vio a su socio de reojo. – ¿Se creen muy listos? ¡Nadie nos ataca así como así! – Miró a Aggron. -¡Vamos, usa cola férrea!

Otra voz gritó. – Houndoom, usa lanzallamas. – Una torre de fuego atacó al Aggron, que caía al suelo, inconsciente.

Los dos jóvenes de blanco regresaron a sus pokémons a sus pokébolas. Un castaño y un pelimorado los vieron fijamente. – Oh, no… mejor nos vamos. – Uno de los chicos de blanco gruñó.

- ¡Ten a tu Cherubi, mocosa! – El otro le dio a su pokémon mientras se daba la vuelta con su amigo.

Yuka gruñó. - ¡Alto! – La chica y Vulpix gruñeron.

- Déjalos ir, son unos cobardes. – El pelimorado tomó aire mientras Houndoom se acercaba a él.

El castaño sonrió. – No seas rudo con ella, Matsuri. – Altaria asintió mientras volaba a su lado. – Oye, ¿estás bien, pequeña?

La chica rubia sonrió. – Sí, muchísimas gracias. Han salvado a Cherubi. – La joven sonrió. – Siempre se mete en problemas si no estoy cerca.

El castaño vio al pokémon. – Parece que Cherubi no está herido.

- ¡La Caravana! – Seiichi sonrió mientras los veía a ambos. - ¡Ustedes son amigos de la campeona!

Ambos jóvenes vieron al peliazul fijamente. Yuka y la otra joven vieron a Seiichi. - ¿La caravana? – La rubia de mechones rojos vio al peliazul, sin entender nada.

- ¡No me sorprende que no lo sepan! – Matsuri vio a ambos. – Vámonos, ya. Reiko debe estar esperándonos.

Seiichi se colocó frente a ellos. - ¡Esperen! – El peliazul vio a la rubia. – Ellos son la caravana, se dedican a defender a los inocentes y ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Deberías estar agradecida. – El chico cruzó los brazos.

- L-Lo estoy… - La chica se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada. – Muchísimas gracias… de nuevo.

Matsuri gruñó. – Escúchame bien, mocoso. Nosotros…

El castaño sonrió, mientras le daba un codazo al pelimorado. – No seas grosero, Matsuri. – El castaño vio a Seiichi. – Sabes mucho de la caravana. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Seiichi sonrió. – Soy… hijo de Yuriko. He investigado sobre la antigua campeona. – El chico se sonrojó. – Leí sobre Hyosuke, su amigo. Cuando supe el gran coordinador que fue, decidí convertirme en alguien tan grande como él…

- Hyosuke, ¿eh? – Matsuri sonrió. – Sí, era bueno. El mejor de la región, pero al igual que todos, dejó su titulo y su lugar en la Elite Four. – Matsuri vio al otro chico.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son sus nombres? – El castaño sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada

Seiichi sonrió. – Ella es Yuka, yo soy Seiichi.

La rubia sonrió. – Soy Renata, también soy coordinadora. Aunque nunca había escuchado de ese Hyosuke.

- Como ya dije, no me sorprende. – Matsuri gruñó.

El castaño sonrió. – Este grosero es Matsuri, yo soy Kazushi. – El chico sonrió.

- ¿La caravana está cerca? ¿Hyosuke está ahí? – Seiichi sonrió mientras su mirada se iluminaba.

Kazushi negó con la cabeza. – No, lo siento mucho. Hyosuke tomó otro camino, nosotros nos quedamos en la caravana.

Matsuri sonrió. – Si ustedes dos quieren ser coordinadores, deberían visitar la tienda de la señora Amane en Ciudad Clamor.

El castaño vio al chico. - ¡Qué buena idea! – El chico buscó en su bolsillo. - ¡Tengan! Reiko siempre tiene de estos cupones, entréguenselos a la señora Amane, y díganle que Kazushi los envió.

Los dos chicos asintieron, mientras los jóvenes de la caravana se iban. Renata sonrió mientras veía a los otros dos chicos. - ¿Cómo es que sabes de la caravana?

Seiichi se rascó la cabeza. – Bueno, la caravana es distintiva por sus miembros. Todos son exlíderes de gimnasio, o ex-miembros de la Elite Four. Sin dejar de mencionar que en su mayoría tienen una bufanda.

Las dos niñas se vieron. – Claro. – Yuka sonrió. – Matsuri-san y Kazushi-san tenían una bufanda roja.

Yuka cruzó los brazos. - ¿Será que… el chico que vimos ayer también es de la caravana? Llevaba una bufanda amarilla.

Seiichi se quedó callado. – Jamás… leí de él, ni lo vi en ninguna imagen. Podría ser… y podría no ser. – Seiichi se rascó la nuca. – Sólo se que es un chico extraño.

Renata guardó silencio. - ¿Qué? ¿Un chico de bufanda amarilla? ¿Con cabello azul, ojos miel, y playera café? – La chica abrazaba a Cherubi.

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – Yuka la miró extrañada.

Cherubi cantó. – Le intercambié a Cherubi por un Vulpix. ¡Dijo que lo necesitaría! Dijo que en los concursos, Cherubi siempre sale a relucir con su belleza.

Seiichi sonrió. – Sin duda alguna… es un lindo pokémon.

- Así que… tú le diste este Vulpix. – Yuka señaló al Vulpix a sus pies.

Renata asintió con entusiasmo. - ¡Pero que lindo te has puesto! Oh… seguro no importa. Vulpix seguro no recordará a esta despistada coordinadora.

Los dos chicos sonrieron, Seiichi vio el cupón. – Deberíamos usar este cupón ahora que vayamos a Clamor. – El chico vio a Renata. – Bueno, no queremos interrumpirte más.

- ¿Bromean? ¿Irán a Clamor? – Cherubi sonrió mientras la chica se acercaba a Seiichi.

Yuka sonrió. – Sí, Seiichi y yo viajamos juntos. Quiero ser campeona de esta región, y el participará en los concursos.

Renata sonrió. - ¡No se diga más! Yo iré con ustedes, teehee. – La chica les guiñó un ojo. – También busco ser coordinadora regional, y una de las mejores. ¿No les molesta que vaya con ustedes, verdad?

Los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza. – Sería bueno viajar en grupo. – Seiichi sonrió.

- ¡Genial! – Renata saltó. – Entonces, Yuka-chan, vienes a enfrentarte a Mori-kun, ¿no? – La rubia se encogió de hombros.

Yuka sonrió. – Sí, es la primera medalla a obtener. – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Seiichi sonrió mientras veía a Renata.

- El gimnasio está por allá. – La chica señaló al este. - ¿No estás nerviosa, o sí?

Seiichi soltó una risa. – Yo creo que Yuka-san está más bien ansiosa.

- Bueno, bueno, entonces, ¡vamos! – Renata sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica.

El gimnasio era enorme, de color verde oscuro con toques blancos. Las enormes puertas de cristal estaban rodeadas por plantas y enredaderas que cubrían una parte del gimnasio. Los tres chicos se detuvieron en la entrada. – "Cerrado por reparaciones. Vuelvan mañana". Mala suerte. – Seiichi vio a Yuka. La chica tomó aire.

- Vayamos a descansar. Volveremos mañana a primera hora. – Yuka sonrió mientras los otros dos asentían. Mañana iba a ganar su primera medalla.


	4. Por la medalla Pétalo

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 4**

Era de mañana, y la Croagunk jugaba con los pokémons de los chicos. - ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Renata sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Quiere venir con nosotros, deberíamos darle gusto. – El chico sonrió. – Yuka, ¿por qué no la atrapas?

La chica cruzó los brazos. - ¿Por qué? Croagunk se ve interesada en Charmander. – Seiichi se encogió de hombros. Renta sonrió.

La rubia le dio unas palmaditas a la castaña. - Vamos, Yuka, ¡atrápala! – La Croagunk vio a la castaña.

Yuka tomó aire mientras sacaba una pokébola. – Bueno, intentémoslo. ¡Mudkip! – El Mudkip asintió mientras veía a la Croagunk. - ¡Usa burbuja! – El ataque golpeó a la Croagunk, pero no le hizo daño.

Seiichi tomó su pokédex. – Parece que Croagunk puede tener de habilidad piel seca. Los ataques de agua no servirán en ella. – La castaña gruñó.

- Ah, eso complica las cosas. – La chica miró a Vulpix. – Mudkip, atrás. ¡Vulpix! – El pokémon saltó viendo a la Croagunk. Vulpix le volvió a sonreír, mientras Croagunk gruñía- ¡Usa ascuas! – El pokémon saltó mientras Croagunk intentaba esquivarlas, pero fue en vano, cayó al suelo adolorida.

- Los ataques de fuego suelen ser el doble de efectivos. – Seiichi sonrió.

La Croagunk se levantó, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. - ¡Ataque rápido! – Croagunk esquivó al Vulpix y lo golpeó. - ¡No te rindas, Vulpix! – El Vulpix negó con la cabeza, y atacó a la Croagunk.

Seiichi miró fijamente a Vulpix. – Vaya… los dos son necios. – Seiichi sonrió.

La Croagunk miró a Yuka de reojo, jadeaba mientras esperaba que Vulpix atacara. - ¡Usa fuego de nuevo! – Vulpix la atacó una vez más. Croagunk se hincó, mientras se quejaba. - ¡Bien, vamos! – Dijo mientras lanzaba la pokéball. Y tras un par de minutos, Croagunk había sido capturada.

Renata saltó. - ¡Genial!

- ¡Sí! – La castaña sonrió al ver que lo había logrado. Sus amigos sonrieron con ella. – Ahora, vayamos al gimnasio. – Yuka se encogió de hombros.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron al enorme gimnasio. En la entrada, estaban un par de chicos con un delantal. La chica sostenía una escalera, mientras el joven rociaba un poco de agua sobre las hojas de las enredaderas. – Vamos, Tori, si no te apuras, Mori saldrá y nos molestará. – La chica vio al joven.

- ¡Cállate, ya, Mimi! Estoy haciendo todo lo más rápido que puedo… - El chico rociaba en las enredaderas mientras le gritaba a su compañera.

- ¡Buenos días! – Renata sonrió mientras movía la mano junto con su Cherubi. Los dos jóvenes vieron a la chica, Tori se tambaleó un poco en la escalera.

- ¡Mimi! ¿Me quieres matar? – El chico se aferró a la escalera, mientras la chica la sostenía con un pie y veía a los chicos.

- Buenos días, ¿vienen a enfrentarse a Mori? – La chica los vio fijamente.

Renata sonrió mientras veía a Yuka. – Sí, mi amiga Yuka, quiere conseguir su primera medalla.

La castaña vio a los chicos, que sonreían al verla. – Vaya, ¿en serio? Hace tiempo que no vienen novatos. – Tori sonrió.

- ¿De qué hablas? Hace poco vino ese peliblanco osado. Mori pareció ser agradable con él. Yo no hubiese sido tan flexible – La chica le respondió a Tori, molesta.

Tori tomó aire y bajó de la escalera. - Vamos, los llevaré con Mori. – El chico sonrió mientras abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar.

Seiichi y Charmander sonrieron mientras veían alrededor. – Wooh, este gimnasio está lleno de plantas.

Mimi lo vio. – Claro, casi toda la ciudad es ecológica.

- ¿Fue idea de Mori? – Yuka los miró.

- No, fue idea de la antigua campeona. Querían que la región fuese linda y agradable para todos. Antes la primera medalla que se obtenía era en Ciudad Cometa. Con el nuevo campeón, todo cambió. Mori- creyó que era una buena idea seguir con lo que la antigua campeona quería. – Tori sonrió mientras se detenían en una puerta. – En realidad, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, pero pueden estar seguros que este gimnasio no lo ha hecho.

- ¡Mori! – Mimi tocó, se escuchó un grito y unos pasos. Un pelinegro vestido de rojo con verde vio a la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede Mimi? ¿Ya sirve todo el gimnasio? – El chico se rascó la cabeza.

– ¿C-Cómo? – Mimi gruñó.

- Que manera de verse serio. – Tori cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Dijeron algo? – Mori se rascó la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

- N-Nada. Estos chicos vienen por su primera medalla… - Mimi se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Estaba durmiendo! No puedo creerlo, ¿qué clase de líder es? – Tori le gritó molesto.

Mori sonrió. – Lo siento, ¡he estado trabajando todo el día! – Vio a los niños. – Ooh, su primera medalla. Es bueno que nuevos chicos vengan. Últimamente no hemos visto caras nuevas.

- ¿Por qué? – Yuka lo miró extrañada.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. – Hay dos grupos haciendo desastres. – Mori los vio fijamente. – El Equipo Galaxia y Darkan. El equipo Galaxia vino de otra región, buscando el poder que se oculta en toda Crysnis. Darkan también busca el poder, pero no son de otra región. Se la pasan ahuyentando entrenadores novatos.

- Si ven a un grupo de chicos de blanco o de negro, ¡no duden en patearlos hasta que desaparezcan! En verdad fastidian… - Tori gruñó.

Mimi miró a los chicos. – Cuando vino aquel otro entrenador y ganó su medalla, atacaron el gimnasio. Tuvimos que repararlo. – Mimi sonrió mientras abrían una puerta donde estaba la arena donde Yuka se iba a ganar su medalla.

- Oooh, que bien. Esto es muy bonito. – Seiichi sonrió mientras se subía a las gradas. Mori sonrió.

- Y entonces, ¿vienes a retarme? – Mori vio a Yuka, esta asintió. – Bueno, será una batalla "del primero que caiga", sin limite de pokémons.

Seiichi vio a los chicos. – ¿Esa es la manera general?

Tori asintió. – Es una regla que puso el nuevo campeón. Antes era uno contra uno, o dos contra dos. Eran amables los antiguos líderes.

- Mori-san es amable también. Pero últimamente no hay nuevos entrenadores, suele emocionarse en batallas. – Un Sunflora, un Shiftry y un Breloom salieron de sus pokébolas y se colocaron frente al líder.

- Oooh, un Sunflora. ¡Es hermoso! – Renata sonrió mientras Cherubi asentía.

La arena estaba rodeada de hierbas, y un par de charcos. El techo del gimnasio se abría poco a poco. Todos levantaron la mirada

- Vaya… - Seiichi sonreía mientras veía como pasaban las nubes, bajó la mirada y vio a Yuka.

Yuka levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras sacaba a su Vulpix. – Vamos, hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos.

El Vulpix asintió. - ¿Lista? – La castaña asintió. Mimi sonrió mientras levantaba la mano.

- Esta batalla terminará en cuanto a uno de los dos entrenadores se le acabe los pokémons. ¡Comiencen! – Mimi sonrió mientras bajaba la mano.

- ¡Vamos, Shiftry! – El pokémon saltó hacia la arena, Vulpix lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Vulpix, tu puedes! ¡Usa ascuas! – El pokémon ataco a Shiftry.

Mori sonrió. – Rayo solar, Shiftry.

Una luz inmensa golpeó a Vulpix. - ¡Aguanta, Vulpix! ¡Usa ataque rápido! – El pokémon corrió hacia Shiftry. - ¡Bien! Ahora, usa fuego de nuevo.

Unas llamas invadieron al pokémon, que terminó cayendo al suelo. – Usa Finta. – El pokémon atacó a Vulpix.

- ¡Ascuas! – Yuka se limitó a gritarle a Vulpix, que atacaba una vez más a Shiftry.

Mori sonrió. – Bueno, ven, Shiftry. – El pokémon regresó con Mori. – Vamos, Sunflora, te ves emocionado. – El Sunflora sonrió mientras iba a la arena.

- Oh, adelante. – Mimi asintió mientras Yuka veía a Vulpix.

- ¡Bien! Yuka lo está haciendo muy bien. – Renata sonrió mientras aplaudía.

- ¡Vulpix, usa ascuas! – El pokémon saltó mientras atacaba a Sunflora.

- ¡Usa protección! – Mori gritó mientras su pokémon se defendía. – Usa megagotar, ahora.

Sunflora comenzó a absorber la salud de Vulpix. – No es muy efectivo. – Seiichi sonrió mientras veía que Vulpix seguía bien. – Los ataques de tipo hierba no son muy efectivos con los de fuego.

- Eso es porque Mori-san no esta siendo severo con Yuka-chan. – Tori sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Renata vio de reojo a Tori. - ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… puede que haya visto algo en Yuka. – Tori sonrió.

- ¡Vulpix, usa ascuas! – El pokémon volvió a atacar, pero está vez, su ataque era completamente diferente, envolvió a Sunflora en colores grisáceos.

- ¿Acaso ese pokémon acaba de aprender un nuevo movimiento? – Tori veía incrédulo la escena.

- ¡Eso es fuego fatuo! Hiere al contrincante y le causa daño lentamente. – Seiichi gritó, emocionado, ante la escena.

- ¡Bien, Vulpix! Usa ataque rápido. – El Vulpix volvió a atacar a Sunflora, haciendo que cayera inmóvil.

- Oh, vaya… - Mori soltó una risita, mientras veía a Shiftry. – Bien, Sunflora. Vuelve ahí, Shiftry, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

El pokémon saltó a la arena, mientras Mori veía a la castaña sonriendo. - ¡Vulpix, usa fuego fatuo! – El pokémon abrió la boca mientras un fuego grisáceo salía de ella.

El ataque alcanzó al pokémon, que sólo se dobló un poco. - ¡Shiftry, hoja afilada! – Unas hojas atacaron a Vulpix, que salía volando. - ¡Ahora usa finta! – El pokémon atacó a Vulpix, que terminaba cayendo al suelo, inmóvil.

- ¡Vulpix! – Yuka sonrió mientras sacaba su pokémon. – Bien hecho. Bueno…

Seiichi vio que Renata se preocupaba. – Oh, pobre Yuka. Le quedan dos pokémons, y Vulpix era su as bajo la manga.

- Tiene a Croagunk. Es tipo veneno, así que puede ayudarle. – Seiichi sonrió mientras abrazaba a Charmander.

Shiftry cayó al suelo. La quemadura que había dejado el fuego fatuo acabó con él. - ¡Ni Shiftry ni Vulpix pueden seguir! – Mimi levantó la mano.

Breloom saltó a la arena. - Breloom es mi último pokémon, así que si ganas, te daré tu medalla. – El pelinegro sonrió.

Yuka asintió. - Nos esforzaremos, ¡Croagunk, usa piquete venenoso! – La Croagunk atacó a Breloom. Se detuvo mientras dejaba que Croagunk lo atacara, esperando a que Mori le diera indicaciones.

- ¡Usa cola férrea! – Mori gritó mientras la cola de Breloom se endurecía y golpeaba a la Croagunk.

Yuka miró a su pokémon. - ¡Usa asombro, Croagunk! – La Croagunk atacó a Breloom. El pokémon cayó al suelo doblándose por el dolor.

- ¡Breloom, absorber! – El Breloom abrió la boca.

Yuka negó con la cabeza. - ¡Esquiva, y usa piquete venenoso! – Croagunk corrió hacia Breloom, mientras intentaba evadir el ataque de este.

Seiichi miró la escena. – Parece que… Breloom ha sido envenenado.

Breloom intentaba mantenerse de pie. – Vamos, Breloom, usa placaje. – Breloom gruñó y corrió hacia Croagunk.

- ¡Persecución! – Yuka señaló a Breloom. Croagunk corrió hacia el pokémon, y lo derribó.

- ¡Suficiente, Breloom! – Mori vio a Mimi y a Tori que se acercaban, mientras Breloom se salía de la arena. – Bien hecho, has ganado tu primera medalla con creces. – Mimi sonrió mientras le daba una cajita al pelinegro. – Ten, la medalla pétalo.

Los amigos de la castaña sonrieron al ver la medalla rosada en forma ovalada. - ¡Muchas gracias, Mori!

El pelinegro sonrió. – Entonces, tu siguiente parada debe ser Clamor.

- Su líder es Ike, un chico rubio muy apuesto. – Mimi sonrió mientras se sonrojaba y levantaba la mirada.

Seiichi los miró fijamente. – Ike… ¿no es coordinador?

- Claro, el glamuroso coordinador de Clamor. El y su Kingdra son conocidos en los alrededores. – Tori sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- El concurso de Clamor será pronto, debemos darnos prisa. – Renata sonrió mientras Cherubi saltaba a su cabeza.

Mimi y Tori asintieron mientras se despedían de los chicos. Mori y sus compañeros se quedaron callados. – Esa chica… tiene la actitud de la antigua campeona… - Mimi guardó silencio.

- Sí, muy similar… - Mori cruzó los brazos. – Pero aún así… me recuerda a alguien más. – Tori y Mimi vieron al líder de gimnasio, extrañados.


	5. Pokémelos

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 5**

Los chicos se despertaban en un centro pokémon rumbo a ciudad Clamor. Renata acariciaba a Cherubi. – Buenos días. – Dijo al ver a Yuka acomodarse la ropa y salir de su habitación.

- Buenos días. – Seiichi se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole una lata de jugo, y dándole otra a Renata.

- Debemos partir a Ciudad Clamor. ¿Qué saben de su concurso? – Yuka se rascó la cabeza.

Seiichi sonrió. – Escuché que Ike es bueno. Es el mejor de la ciudad. Es… el hermano menor de Hyosuke.

- ¿Qué hay con ese tal Hyosuke, eh? – Renata sonrió.

- ¿Qué? Hyosuke era el mejor coordinador de la región, y no sólo eso… ¡era el mejor amigo de la antigua campeona, Reiko! Y el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de la región. ¡Hacia magia en los concursos! – Seiichi se encogió de hombros. – Yuriko tenía mucha información de ellos.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? – Yuka cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Hyosuke, dijiste? – El chico de la bufanda amarilla de antes se acercó a ellos, con un Nincada en el hombro. – Hyosuke… ¿saben algo de Curextra?

- ¿La isla Curextra? Sólo se que el acceso es restringido, y que hay personas cuidando la isla. – Renata sonrió.

- Bien, ¿saben algo de los Pokémon Rangers? – El chico jugó con su Nincada un poco.

- ¿El grupo de personas que cuidan el bienestar de los pokémons? – Seiichi vio al joven, un tanto preocupado.

El chico de la bufanda asintió. – Hyosuke-san y Reiko decidieron preservar Curextra, ofreciéndoles a los Pokémon Rangers tener una sede ahí. – Un Ledyba salió de la espalda del chico. - ¿Quieres un pokémelo?

- ¡Un Ledyba! – Seiichi sonrió, mientras lo veía fijamente.

- Entonces… - Renata se rascó la cabeza. – Hyosuke es un Pokémon Ranger.

El chico asintió. – Hyosuke es el Top Ranger de la región, en otras palabras, es líder de los Rangers de aquí.

Todos los chicos se vieron sorprendidos. Ledyba voló a los brazos de Seiichi. – Vaya, es un lindo pokémon.

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Puedes quedártelo! – El chico sonrió. – Nincada y yo vamos retrasados, tenemos que ir con una amiga. ¡Pero me debes un pokémon volador! Espero que cuando vayas a Ciudad Clamor hayas atrapado uno.

Seiichi se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Por qué nos das pokémons? – La curiosidad de Seiichi salió por su boca, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

El chico de la bufanda sonrió.- ¡Me gusta intercambiarlos! A parte, a Reiko no le agradaría saber que no ayudo a los que lo necesitan, como ella. – El chico se rascó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. - ¡Nos veremos después!

Todos guardaron silencio y salieron del centro pokémon. – Debimos preguntarle si era de la caravana. – Renata sonrió.

- Creo que con eso de "ayudar a los que lo necesiten" lo dejó claro. – La castaña sonrió.

El Ledyba de Seiichi revoloteó a su alrededor. – Es… posible. – El chico vio a las dos niñas. – ¡Deberíamos pedir permiso para ir a la Isla Curextra!

Yuka sonrió. Seiichi en verdad deseaba conocer a su héroe. – Deberíamos buscar la manera de conseguir un permiso. – La chica vio a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Seiichi tomó los boletos de su bolsillo. – Estos cupones… ¡deberíamos ir a ver a la señora Amane! Seguro sabe cómo conseguir los permisos.

Renata saltó de alegría. - ¡Sí! Usemos los cupones. Clamor debe estar a unos minutos de aquí.

Y así, los chicos se encaminaron a ciudad Clamor, la cual estaba repleta de azul por todos lados: fuentes, cascadas artificiales, y adornos inundaban la ciudad. Habían anuncios por doquier: "¡Concurso Pokémon de Clamor! Inscríbete" Y una imagen de un chico rubio con audífonos guiñando un ojo. - ¿Qué? – Yuka arqueó una ceja.

- El debe ser Ike, coordinador y líder de gimnasio. – Seiichi sonrió abrazando a Ledyba.

- ¡Lo es! – Una niña sonrió - ¿No es guapo? ¡Las inscripciones comienzan hoy! Mañana es el primer concurso, no me lo perderé.

Los chicos sonrieron. -¿Sabes dónde nos podemos inscribir? – Renata vio a la niña.

- Claro, es por allá, en el Domo de Agua. – La niña sonrió mientras señalaba hacia el oeste.

Seiichi sonrió. – De casualidad… ¿sabes dónde está la tienda de la señora Amane?

- ¿Hablas de los pokémelos de la señora Amane? Justo por allá. – La niña señaló tras ella. – Es un pequeño puesto en una plaza.

Los chicos agradecieron, y corrieron hacia el Domo de Agua. Hacía honor a su nombre: un domo inmenso color azul, que brillaba con el sol de una manera espectacular. Estaba rodeado por fuentes. Entrando, había una señorita, que dio la bienvenida al trío en cuanto abrieron las puertas. - ¡Buenos días! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- ¡Buenos días! Queríamos inscribirnos para el concurso de mañana. – Renata sonrió.

- Por supuesto. ¿Tienen su tarjeta de coordinador a la mano, o son principiantes? – La mujer sonrió amablemente.

Renata sacó rápidamente su tarjeta, mientras que Seiichi se encogía de hombros. – Me emocioné tanto que olvidé sacar mi tarjeta antes.

- ¿Tarjeta de coordinador? – Yuka arqueó una ceja.

La mujer sonrió. – Los coordinadores deben de sacar una tarjeta cada año. Se va perforando dependiendo de a cuáles concursos participe, y cuáles gane. Es importante para los finalistas, pues ésta es la llave para acceder al concurso de la copa listón. – La señorita sonrió y le dio un papel a Seiichi. – Tranquilo, llena esto y en seguida te daré la tuya. – Comenzó a teclear los datos de Renata mientras veía su tarjeta.

- Yo la saqué hace tiempo, rumbo a acá. Pensaba participar primero en Lidia, pero… supe que el concurso más próximo era el de Clamor. – Renata sonrió.

- Oh, es verdad… ¿de dónde eres? – Seiichi la miró interesado.

- De Ciudad Cometa. Está al norte de Lidia. – La chica abrazó a Cherubi.

El chico le entregó la hoja a la señorita, que inmediatamente arreglaba unas cosas. – Esta es tu tarjeta, participarás mañana en la tarde. – La mujer vio a Renata. - Tú participarás en la mañana. Los concursos comienzan hoy, y nuestro Ike participa esta noche.

- Sería bueno ver qué tan bueno es el hermano de Hyosuke-san. – Seiichi se encogió de hombros.

- Te recomiendo que vayas por pokémelos, la señora Amane tiene una receta muy buena, los pokémons que son sus clientes siempre tienen éxito en los concursos. – La mujer siguió tecleando un poco.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Renata sonrió mientras todos se iban. – Uy, con eso que dijo esa mujer… ¡le daré tres cajas a Cherubi!

- ¡Pobre! Terminará indigestado antes de tu turno. – Yuka se encogió de hombros. El puesto de la mujer estaba dónde había dicho aquella niña. Los niños entraron, estaba prácticamente vacío: sólo una mujer estaba del otro lado de los anaqueles. - ¡Buenos días! Veníamos a cambiar estos cupones.

Un Gallade dorado se asomó desde una puerta, los tres chicos se quedaron helados. La mujer detrás de los anaqueles sonrió. – Vaya… veo que Matsuri ha estado repartiendo esos cupones…

- Reiko, si esos amigos tuyos siguen así, nos pondrán en peligro. – El Gallade la vio fijamente.

- ¡Ese Gallade habló! – Renata retrocedió.

- Es… es telepatía. ¡Ella es la antigua campeona! Reiko… - Seiichi se sonrojó completamente.

Yuka la miró fijamente, Reiko guardó silencio al ver que la chica la veía. – Bueno, ahora viene la señora Amane. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Bueno, nosotros veníamos por unos poke… - Renata fue interrumpida estrepitosamente por el chico.

- ¿Podría ir a ver a Hyosuke? Quiero ser tan grande como él, algún día. ¡Quiero que todos me reconozcan por ser un coordinador así de genial! – Seiichi sonrió.

Reiko soltó una risita. – Vaya, ¡Hyosuke tiene un fan muy joven!, podrías hablar primero con Ike. Seguro el podrá darte informes. – Reiko vio a Renata. – Entonces, vienen por pokémelos, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – Los dos coordinadores asintieron. Reiko los vio.

- ¿Qué pokémons usarán en los concursos? – Los chicos guardaron silencio.

- ¡Vamos, Reiko! Deja que ellos hagan sus pokemelos. – Una mujer sonrió desde la puerta detrás de los anaqueles.

- La señora Amane tiene razón, Reiko. – Gallade miró fijamente a la chica.

La chica tomó aire y se colocó tras la mujer. La señora Amane sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos. – Reiko dio un punto importante. ¿Qué pokémons serán usados?

Renata vio a Cherubi. – Pues, obviamente usaré a Cherubi… - Sacó una pokéball. – Y también a Piplup.

Seiichi tomó aire. – Usaré a Charmander, y a… Ledyba. – Los dos pokémons salieron de sus pokéballs rápidamente.

- De aquel lado tengo varias bayas, Reiko les dirá cómo prepararlos. ¡Pero antes que nada! Tengan en cuenta que sus pokémons tienen ciertos gustos. Mientras más agradable les sea el pokémelo, mejor les irá. – La mujer sonrió mientras los niños iban tras los anaqueles.

Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar, incluida Yuka. Al fin, casi todo fue un desastre, excepto Seiichi. - ¿Por qué? – Renata gruñó al ver que Charmander disfrutaba de su pokémelo.

Reiko sonrió mientras lo acariciaba. – Los pokémons tienen naturalezas diferentes. Seiichi debió darse cuenta de que Charmander adoraba las bayas ácidas, mientras que Ledyba adora los dulces. – La chica sonrió. – Charmander es un pokémon de naturaleza osada, Ledyba es de naturaleza ingenua.

Yuka se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué naturalezas tienen Vulpix y Mudkip?

Reiko se encogió de hombros. – Vulpix es modesto, escogiste una baya picante, el adora lo seco. Mudkip es audaz, adora lo picante. – Reiko vio a Renata. – Tu Piplup es cauto, adora lo amargo, igual que tu Cherubi. – Reiko se encogió de hombros. – Gallade es grosero, adora lo amargo, también.

Gallade se sonrojó. - ¡Reiko!

- Pero, bueno. Les daré unas cajas para sus siguientes concursos. – Reiko sonrió mientras veía a los chicos.

- Señora Amane, ¿está bien? – Renata se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Reiko es la mujer que hace los pokemelos que vendo! Ella mejoró mi receta, no puedo decir que no si ella desea hacerlo. – La mujer sonrió.

Yuka se quedó callada viéndola. – Ten… - Reiko guardó silencio. Gallade se quedó frío y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Tú! – Gallade gruñó.

- ¡Alto, Gallade! – Reiko detuvo al pokémon. – No… no son…

Todos guardaron silencio. – Reiko… - Gallade bajó las manos.

Un estruendo fuera de la tienda llamó la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Seiichi se iba a asomar, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Señora Amane! ¿Está bien? – Era el chico de la bufanda amarilla. - ¡Reiko! – Corrió hacia la chica, esta vez ya no tenía su Nincada, un Shedinja volaba a su lado. - ¿Tienes pokémelos para mi?

Gallade gruñó. - ¡¿Crees que es el mejor momento para pedir pokémelos?

- Ta-Takuto… ¿qué sucedió afuera? – Reiko se encogió de hombros.

- Reiko… debes de correr. Están persiguiendo a los gemelos, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la caravana en la ciudad. – Takuto se asomó un poco por la ventana.

- ¿La caravana? Pero la caravana no le hace daño a nadie… - Yuka se encogió de hombros.

- Eso explícaselo a… - Gallade fue interrumpido por su entrenadora.

- Gallade… - Reiko movió la cabeza. - Ellos no entienden bien lo que hacemos. Gallade, iremos a ayudar a Tamiko y a Isei.

Gallade se quedó callado. – Pero, Reiko, si te ven…

La chica sonrió. – Tranquilo, no me han atrapado desde hace años, y no lo harán ahora…

- ¡Yo voy contigo, Reiko! – Takuto levantó las manos. La chica le dio una caja.

- Tú te quedas con ellos. Cuando vuelva, deben estar enteros. – Reiko y Gallade salieron del puesto. Los chicos se quedaron en blanco.


	6. Darkan

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6**

Takuto y los chicos veían desde la tienda. No se distinguía nada. - ¿Por qué buscan a Reiko? – Renata vio al chico.

El chico bajó la mirada. – Pues… - Vio a Yuka. - ¿Han escuchado de Darkan?

Mientras, fuera de ahí, un par de peliblancos corrían, con un Thyplosion y un Toxicroak tras ellos. - ¡Todo fue tu culpa, Tamiko! – El chico vio a la joven. - ¡Tenías que ir a ver a Ike!

- ¡Es hermano de Hyosuke! Y guapo… - La chica vio al peliblanco. - ¡A parte, fue tu culpa! ¡Tenías que dar uno de esos boletos de Reiko! – La mujer guardó silencio.

- ¡Usa Girobola, Sandslash! – Una mujer de cabello rosa sonrió.

- Pulso Umbrío, Honchkrow – Un chico peliazul vio a los dos peliblancos.

Isei vio a Toxicroak. – Usa viento hielo, Toxicroak

- ¡Y tu usa desenrollar, Ty! – Tamiko señaló al Sandslash

Los pokémons chocaron, mientras los otros detenían sus ataques. – Marowak, usa lanzallamas. Gallade, onda certera.

Dos pokémons saltaron y acabaron con los otros dos. - ¡Reiko! Llegas tarde.

La pelinegra sonrió. – No deberían haberse metido en problemas.

- ¡Fue culpa de Tamiko! – Isei señaló a su hermana.

- ¡Claro que no! – Tamiko gruñó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Es obvio que así es, Tamiko siempre se mete en problemas. – Gallade vio de reojo a la peliblanca, que gruñía mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Vaya, vaya… la antigua campeona, la gran traidora. ¡Gracias por hacer su majestuosa aparición, princesa! – La mujer sonrió burlonamente.

- No sólo eso, también está el príncipe Gallade. El jefe estará complacido. – Los dos chicos sacaron otros pokémons. - ¡Ve, Rampardos!

- ¡Vamos, Crobat! – La mujer lanzó su pokéball.

- No me gustan las batallas disparejas. Gallade, retrocede. – El pokémon vio su entrenadora, y retrocedió rápidamente.

- Reiko, ¿estás segura? – Gallade vio a Marowak, y al Crobat. La pelinegra sonrió.

En la tienda, los chicos veían sorprendidos a Takuto.

- ¿Ellos qué? – Renata abrazó a Cherubi.

Takuto asintió. – Ellos buscan despertar a las leyendas de la región. Creen que son reales, y que Reiko tiene una conexión con ellas, pero ella, obviamente, no está dispuesta a permitirlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Un sujeto con un casco entró, mientras los niños se estremecían al verlo. - ¡Vienen por nosotros, los Darkan! – Renata abrazó con fuerza a Cherubi, que chillaba con ella.

El chico se quitó el casco. - ¿Darkan? Cómo te atreves. – Era un hombre de cabello negro, Takuto sonrió.

- ¡Shinji! ¿Reiko está bien? – Takuto lo miró mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Reiko? – Shinji sujetó su casco.

- Fue a pelear contra Darkan, estaban tras los mellizos y… - La tierra se comenzó a mover. Shinji y Takuto guardaron silencio.

Shinji miró la puerta. - ¡Marowak! Reiko está usando a Marowak. – Takuto y Shinji corrieron a una moto que estaba fuera del negocio de la señora Amane, los niños los vieron.

- ¿Irán con Reiko? – Yuka los miró extrañada. Era obvio que Reiko estaba peleando contra personas nada comunes.

Shinji sonrió. – Somos de la… - Takuto le dio un codazo.

- Somos de los amigos cercanos de Reiko, no podemos permitir que le pase algo malo. ¡Quédense aquí, niños! Reiko me mataría si les pasara algo. – Takuto les guiñó un ojo mientras se colocaba un casco y la moto arrancaba en un segundo.

Los niños se vieron y no tardaron ni un segundo en correr tras la motocicleta. - ¡Oigan, tengan cuidado! – La señora les gritaba mientras movía la cabeza.

El terremoto cesaba, Isei y Tamiko llamaron a Thyplosion y a Croagunk. – Siempre eres tan ruda con los terremotos, Reiko.

- Nunca piensas en nuestros pokémons. – Isei gruñó mientras veía a los otros dos.

Los chicos se vieron fijamente. – Eres dura de roer, princesa. – El chico sonrió mientras sacaba otra pokéball.

- Pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo. – La chica alzó los brazos.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Un joven rubio cruzó los brazos tras ellos. Un Vaporeon iba a su lado. – Nadie hace esto en mi ciudad.

Los jóvenes Darkan sonrieron. – Es hora de irnos. – Un automóvil se acercó a ellos. - Pero volveremos, Reiko, tenlo seguro. – El chico sonrió mientras ambos subían a un coche.

Ike sonrió, tras él iban Shinji y Takuto. – Reiko, disculpa este inconveniente. – El rubio bajó la cabeza. – Espero vayas a mi show, esta noche. Esta cordialmente invitada, tómalo como mi disculpa.

- Ike, no debes de preocuparte. Nosotros nos iremos ahora. – La chica vio a los gemelos que se encogían de hombros. - ¿Tienen algo que decir?

- Discúlpanos, Ike. – Tamiko bajó la mirada.

- No volverá a ocurrir algo así. – Isei imitó a su hermana.

Ike sonrió. – Yo me disculpo de igual manera, menos mal que la Elite Four me aviso de ello. – El chico vio a los otros dos.

- Ah, era nuestro deber. – Takuto sonrió, mientras Shedinja volaba a su alrededor.

Shinji vio de reojo a Reiko. – No dejaríamos a una amiga así.

Reiko vio a Gallade. – Vayámonos pues. ¡Gracias por todo!

Ike asintió. Los chicos llegaron corriendo. - ¡Takuto, Shinji! – Seiichi gritó al ver a los chicos. – ¿Reiko se va?

- Le pedimos al líder que resolviera los problemas. – Takuto sonrió, mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Seiichi vio a Ike. - ¿Él es el hermano de Hyosuke?

Ike sonrió. – Sí, soy yo. ¿Un fan de mi hermano?

Seiichi asintió, mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar. Shinji vio a Takuto. – Tenemos que irnos.

- Está bien. ¡Nos vemos después, niños! – Takuto sonrió, mientras se despedía de los chicos.

Ike vio a Seiichi. – Entonces, ¿vienen a enfrentarme o por el concurso?

- Yuka viene a enfrentarlo. Nosotros venimos al concurso. – Seiichi sonrió.

- Les deseo mucha suerte, a ustedes dos. Mientras, tú… - Ike vio a su Vaporeon. – Espero no te moleste que nuestra batalla espere hasta mañana en la tarde.

La chica movió la cabeza. – Esperaré lo que sea necesario…

Ike sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Seiichi tomó aire, su primer concurso estaba muy cerca.


End file.
